1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nailing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional nailing device, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,362, U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,470, or U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,719, has a handle for user to press. By connection of linkage, the handle drives striker to move, lifts the striker, and compresses spring or elastic plate. The spring or the elastic plate saves power for strike. As the striker is further lifted, the striker separates from the linkage. The striker is then moved by the power saved by the spring or elastic plate, and moves downwardly quickly for firing nail.
Such nailing device can be malfunctioned easily in practical using. In the nailing device, the firing mechanism is achieved by automatic separation of the linkage which moves in a sector and the striker which moves is a line. After long or heavy use, the striker and the linkage would be abraded. Timing of separation of the linkage and the striker is then advanced. As a result, the power saved by spring is decreased. Nail may be fired with a weakened power which is not enough for nailing objects. Secondly, size and position inaccuracy caused in manufacturing or caused by collision can considerably change the timing of the separation, also. As a result, the nailing device would work with weakened power or even malfunction frequently.
In addition, some other reasons may cause malfunction of the nailing device, also. In the nailing device, the striker is generally kept located at the position where the striker strikes the nail. In other words, the striker stays behind after striking the nail. The striker would keep touching and block the rest nails until the linkage lift the striker again. After then, the nails moves forward and the striker moves downward after releasement, and the firing mechanism is completed. If user drives the handle and the striker continuously and quickly, the nail may not be able to move forward to the accurate firing position immediately. As a result, the nail would be intruded into the firing hole, damaging the nailing device.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.